


Visible

by justyoureverydaygirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyoureverydaygirl/pseuds/justyoureverydaygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Berry is a star. She doesn’t need anybody to tell her that, she knows it all by herself. Of course, it doesn’t help that the Cheerios are always telling her exactly how useless she is. So she decides, in her single-minded, determined fashion, that she would prove them wrong in the only way she knows how. She was going to beat them at their own game. Rachel Berry is going to become a Cheerio. Not Faberry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry is a star. She doesn’t need anybody to tell her that, she knows it all by herself. Of course, it doesn’t help that the Cheerios are always telling her exactly how useless she is. So she decides, in her single-minded, determined fashion, that she would prove them wrong in the only way she knows how. She was going to beat them at their own game. Rachel Berry is going to become a Cheerio.   
She had already asked her dads, and, walking down the hallway in her workout clothes-yoga pants and a shirt that Noah had lent her at Temple ages ago-she remembered their conversation with vivid clarity.   
They had been…hesitant, to say the least. But once she had reminded them of her plethora of dance and gymnastics instrution, and they had relented.   
“Hi Finn! Quinn!” She called out as she passed him, waving as she passed him. Even though he had gotten back together with Quinn after she had Beth, and even though she was standing right next to him, he stared at the brunette as she walked by in form-fitting clothes. Rachel noticed, but she wasn’t the only one. Quinn saw his eyes drifting and smacked him smartly on the head.   
Rachel giggled slightly and turned to watch where she was going again, only to be hit with a blue-raspberry slushee. It was like a cold, wet punch in the face.   
She stood paralyzed for a minute eyes closed and mouth hanging open, before she remembered to wipe the iced drink out of her eyes. She turned around to see who had hit her this time, and one of the hockey boys winked at her before turning back to his friends and accepting congradulations. Rachel blinked tears out of her eyes, and looked around for the nearest bathroom.   
She felt a hand on her arm, small and feminine, and assumed that Tina or Mercedes were helping her out. There was a tug, and she followed the hand into the girl’s bathroom nearby, and felt the scratchiness of a dry paper towel on her face, removing the offending beverage.  
After a minute or so, Rachel opened her eyes, and was thouroughly surprised to see Quinn helping her.   
“Quinn?” Her voice was small; the real Rachel Berry had stepped out for a minute to breath after the humiliation, and the girl that was left didn’t know what to do. Had it been Tina or Mercedes or Kurt, she could have just listened to their rant about the neandrethals that resided within the Mikinley High walls. She didn’t know how to act around Quinn, so Rachel did something that many people thought that she was incapable of doing. She was silent.  
Quinn dabbed at her face gently with a moistened towel one of the other Glee girls had brought in, and pulled out the chair that the custodians had decided served more use in the bathroom, helping the losers clean the messy drinks out of their hair than it did in a closet.  
“Sit down, Rachel. Don’t squirm too much, if you get slushee on my uniform Coach Sue will kill you. Literally. With her nails.” Quinn said light-heartedly.  
“Why are you helping me?” Rachel asked as she laid back, putting her head over the sink and sitting still.  
“We’re friends now. Friends help each other out.” She said, as gentle as Rachel had ever heard her.   
Rachel decided that this was probably the best time to ask. It obviously wasn’t going to happen on its own, and she was too much of a coward right now to go up to Sue Sylvester alone.  
“Quinn, would you do me a favor?” She asked hesitantly.  
The Cheerio’s hands paused in their work on Rachel’s hair. “What exactly does this count as?” She joked, kneading the blue ice out of Rachel’s hair. “What do you need?”  
“Can you help me get onto the Cheerios?”  
The blond’s hands froze.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn didn’t answer for a while, making Rachel nervous. Finally, she spoke, and started once more on Rachel’s hair.  
“Are you sure?” She asked hesitatly.  
If her head hadn’t been half in a sink, she would have nodded vigerously. The real Rachel was coming back.  
“I’ve never been so sure of anything. Not ever in my life.” Okay, maybe she was exagerating a little bit. No harm in that.  
“I’ll help you.” Quinn’s voice was slightly unbelieving, as if she didn’t know why she would help Rachel, she just knew that she would. “You’ll have to try out tonight, it’s the last night Sue’s accepting anybody. And we’ll have to get you some new clothes; these ones are stained blue.” Quinn moved to throw the once-white t-shirt in the trash as Rachel sat up to put her hair into a high ponytail, so that it wouldn’t get her bra wet.   
“No!”   
Quinn was startled, and looked at Rachel questioningly. The shirt was still hanging suspended from Quinn’s hand, over the trash can.  
“That’s my favorite. I don’t care if it’s blue, I’ll just dye the rest of it when I get home.” Rachel defended her shirt with what felt like a pathetic reason for keeping a ruined shirt, but Quinn just shrugged and hung it over the stall wall.  
“I’ll just run and get some more work-out clothes for you. I have a pair in my locker.” Quinn started for the door, before turning and laughing slightly. “Stay here.”  
Rachel nodded, and watched her leave. Never one to wallow in self-pity, she stood, and combed though her hair with her fingers, tugging loose the tangles that had somehow occurred whilest sitting perfectly still.  
Quinn’s my friend?   
Rachel was puzzled. Just last year, it had been Quinn laughing at her when the was hit by a slushee. Now, she was getting Rachel some of her own clothes so that Rachel could get onto the Cheerios, something that Quinn has zealously guarded from Rachel, along with Finn.  
Maybe it was because of Finn. Rachel had gotten over him in the summer, and while she still wanted to be his friend, she had no romantic motives towards him.  
Rachel was interupted from her thoughts by Quinn coming back into the bathroom. She caught a pair of shorts and a tank top when Quinn threw them at her.  
“Get dressed. Those pants will be seen as a threat to Sue; she doesn’t like the Cheerios wearing pants around her. She thinks that we’ll get more comfortable around her if we do.” Quinn rolled her eyes, before gesturing impatiently to the stall.  
Rachel hurried in, and pulled off her pants quickly, tossing her yoga pants up next to Puck’s shirt and slipping into the surprisingly short, surprisingly comfortable spandex and pulling the tank top over her head. White tank top, red shorts. How fitting.  
She emerged from the stall, and Quinn squinted at her. “I almost didn’t think that they’d fit you; you wear such baggy sweaters all of the time, I thought that you were hiding something.” She shrugged, and pulled down Rachel’s almost-dry shirt and pants, folding them and stuffing them into an empty gym bag that matched Rachel’s outfit. “You’re lucky your white sneakers didn’t get covered. That color never comes out of white leather.”  
Rachel nodded, excitement building. Quinn turned to her. It was like she was psychic.   
“Don’t get too excited.” She warned. “Excitement irritates Sue. Show fear, don’t talk that much.”  
Rachel took a deep breath and nodded, calming herself down easily. “Thank you for doing this Quinn. I really appreciate it.”  
She laughed. “You’d better.”  
And with that, they set off towards the gym.


	3. Chapter 3

“Do you think this is hard? Try living in Florida for more than six months. That’s hard!” Coach Sue shouted through her megaphone.  
Rachel knew what she was doing, trying to scare off the weaklings from tryouts. Luckily for her, Rachel was no such weakling. She was careful to stay within the group, as not to distance her from the other girls trying out before she was even on the team, but she could keep going for hours. Sue had made them run two miles already, following them in a golf cart screaming obsceneties at them. Rachel had thought that it was actually pretty fun, but she wouldn’t tell anybody else that.  
After the running, she had made sure that all of the girls could be flyers and bases, something not a lot of the girls could do. About half of them had run away crying at the thought of having to be thrown into the air, relying on girls they barely know to catch them. Rachel had trived on it. What’s life without a little risk?  
Now, they were doing a ridiculous excersize involving bicicles, fire, and a lot of trust. This was when Rachel started getting a little nervous. What if practice was like this all of the time? Sure, a little risk was fun, but she didn’t want to die.   
She glanced over at Quinn, who stood by the doors, leaning on the bleachers. Apperently, she looked as nervous as she felt, because the girl just gave her a thumbs-up and mouthed ‘testing you’.  
“STOP!” Coach Sue bellowed, not even bothering to turn on her microphone.   
Rachel skid to a stop on her bicicle, just before she would have jumped through another fire ring.  
“Holmes, Tanzer, Berry, drop the bikes and get over here!”  
Rachel threw herself off the bike and jogged quickly to the coach. She looked around, and found that she was one of the three girls left in tryouts. The rest of them must have decided this was a little too crazy for them.  
Sue began to speak, drawing Rachel’s attention to her like a beacon. “Alright listen up. You’ve made the team. Berry, I don’t know how you did it, but I’ll call it will of God and sum it up to divine intervention. “  
She didn’t like it, but Rachel simply nodded.  
“We have practice every day before and after school. You will wear your uniform to school. If you get so much as a smudge of something on your uniform, you will be off team. Is that clear?”  
“Yes Coach.” The girls chorused, their excitement barely contained.  
“Q!” Coach Sue called, and Quinn came running.  
“Yes Coach?”   
“Get the girls their uniforms and explain to them everything they need to know.” Sue held her stomach. “I’m feeling a full afternoon coming on; I knew that I shouldn’t have eaten those cafeteria tacos.”  
“Yes Coach. Are the uniforms in your office?” Quinn asked sweetly.  
“Don’t ask stupid questions, Q. I won’t have stupid people on my cheer team.”  
“Then why did she let Brittany on?” One of the other girls-Tanzer- whispered to Holmes, who giggled.  
“Tanzer, Holmes, you’re off the team. Stay out of my sight.” Sue called over her shoulder, obviously angry.  
The girls, Tanzer and Holmes, promptly burst into tears, running out of the exterior doors.  
Quinn looked at Rachel, amused. “Don’t talk badly about Sue’s Cheerios, or you won’t be one anymore.” She started for the door. “Follow me, we have to get you a uniform.” She called to Rachel, who sped up.  
“Rule number one; Coach Sue is in charge. She is a higher authority to you than the President. If the President said to do one thing and Coach said to do another, do what Coach said without hesitation. She’s usually looking out for our best interests. Tryouts were supposed to go on for another couple of hours, but Holmes missed a ramp and would have hit a fire ring if Coach hadn’t called it.” She turned to Rachel. “Are you getting all of this?”  
“Yes.” Rachel’s eyes were wide. Was Holmes really in that much danger?  
Quinn continued. “Rule number two; Cheerios comes before all else. School, friends, boyfriend. Even family, sometimes. Most of the time. However, Sue does have a soft side. If something traumatic happens to you or your family, she’ll let you out of a few practices. Rule number three; don’t miss practice. Don’t even be late. She’ll skewer you. Rule number four, and the last rule;” She turned to Rachel for this one, looking her strait in the eye as they stood outside of Sue’s empty office. “the Cheerios are now your sisters. Don’t do anything to them that you wouldn’t have done to you. We are family now, and Coach Sue expects us to act like it. That means that you can’t do anything with another girl’s boyfriend, you can’t make fun of them. That’s why the girls were kicked out so fast. Sue really is a mom at heart, and we’re her kids. Don’t let her down. Don’t let us down. You’ll sit with us at lunch now; don’t worry, nobody will touch you. We can take petty jabs at each other every once in a while, but we always have each other’s back. No matter what.”  
Rachel nodded. She really didn’t know what to say. She’d never had a sister before, let alone a whole team of them. She had sat alone at lunch for years no. She processed the new information, and looked back at Quinn, beaming.   
“I’m ready!” She sounded like a little kid.  
Quinn laughed, and ran inside the office to pull a uniform out from under the desk. “This one should fit you. Remember, wear it every day. Wash it every night. We have practice tomorrow morning, I’ll come pick you up. We also have practice tomorrow after school, and it’s a Friday so I’ll drive you back to my place. Pack some pajamas in that work out bag, your spending the night with me, Britt, and Santana tomorrow.”


	4. Chapter 4

Flip, flip, flip, flip.  
Rachel spun in the air, counting the seconds before she would have to stop to be caught. 3, 2, 1. She righted herself, and thought light thoughts as she fell into the basket Quinn and Brit had made for her.   
“Nice Berry!” Coach Sue called through the megaphone.   
Rachel felt herself smiling, and pulled Brittany and Quinn in for an awkward hug that wasn’t as awkward as it could have been.  
“Go shower! You all stink like the dingos I used to house in my basement for fighting!”   
Rachel laughed, and ran towards the showers. They had been at practice for two hours now, and she couldn’t wait to see how everybody reacted to seeing her in a Cheerios uniform. She finished up quickly, and put her uniform on, tying her drying hair up into a tight ponytail at the top of her head. Santana joined her not long after, curling her hair once it had dried so that it looked like hers, Brits, and Quinns.  
“So I hear we’re all having a sleepover at Q’s tonight.” Santana tried to start conversation. “Yeah. I’ve got my pajamas and everything.” Rachel said, excited.  
Santana laughed deviously. “You won’t be needing those.” She said vaguely, and refused to say any more on the subject. “Your hair is done.”   
Rachel spun and looked in the mirror. She looked like she belonged in a Cheerio uniform. Her hair was perfect, her uniform fit perfectly. It was astounding.  
“Thank you, Santana. While I realize-“ She started, then was cut off by the other girl.   
“Not one of your rants, Berry. I don’t think I can handle it.” She waved her hands in the air over-dramatically, showing that she was kidding.  
“Rachel.” She corrected her. “It’s only fair; I’ve called you Santana since I met you.”  
“I’ll call you whatever I want to call you, Rachel.” Santana smirked before heading over to Brittany.  
Quinn swayed over to Rachel. “It’s your first walk as Cheerio.” She said with a flourish in her step. “That means you have to do it alone. Watch the crowds. If you do it right, they part for you.”  
Rachel nodded, intent on her task. She’d seen other cheerleaders take this walk; it happened as if in slow motion. She checked her hair and uniform in the mirror one last time before heading out, chin held hight. The halls were packed by now, school was about to start. Quinn was right. Everybody parted around her, starting at her. Jacob Ben Israel had a glazed look on his face and drool leaking out of his mouth. Then Rachel Berry did something that she had never done before. She smirked at the people in the hall, some of whom had been her most dedicated tormenters. Then somebody snatched her arm and pulled her into a much emptier hallway.   
Rachel took in a breath to scream, then looked up. She exhaled slowly.  
“What do you want, Puckerman?” She asked, hostility clear in her voice.  
He ignored her question. “What are you doing? Have you finally gone off the deep end?” He asked in an accusitory tone. “I mean, we all knew it would happen sometime, but we had bets. I said early 30’s, Artie said high school. Artie won! Damn it!”  
“Noah, what are you talking about?” She had been slightly irritated before, now she was downright angry.  
“Stealing a Cheerio’s uniform? That’s grounds for execution, on Sue’s authority!” He grimaced. “I’m sorry. I can’t save you from this.”  
Now she was angry, and slightly hurt. “I didn’t steal the uniform! I tried out and made the team!”  
“Rachel!” Quinn jogged over, slightly frustrated herself. “Why aren’t you doing your walk? It’s tradition! You have to do the walk!”  
“I was trying! This moron dragged me over here and accused me of going off the deep end and stealing a uniform!” Rachel pointed to Puck, who was standing with a shocked look on his face.  
“Puck!” Quinn scolded. “You interupted her walk! And insulted a Cheerio! You’re a target now, Puckerman. For all of us.”  
He scoffed, momentary surprise forgotten. “I think you’ve forgotten; I’ve slept with the majority of the Cheerios. Not all of them will turn against me.”  
“If the times you slept with them was like the time you slept with me, it’ll be easier than I thought to get them to casterate you.” Quinn smiled innocently at Puck, then turned to Rachel. “Come on. You have to finish your walk. Unfortunately, we’ll have to do it together-we’re going to the same class.”  
Quinn turned, and Rachel felt herself being dragged by the wrist by the admittedly stronger girl.  
She turned back to look at Puck one more time, and saw him walking in the other direction, shoulders up and head down.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of her walk had gone well, people staring at her with envy and a lot of disbelief. Rachel could tell that a lot of them thought the same thing as Puck; that she had lost her marbles and stolen a unifrom. However, the looks turned to awe when she had started walking with Quinn, who was clad in her own red and white uniform.   
The rest of the day was mediocre. People stared in the halls; the only difference was that now they did it with respect instead of mocking. She ate lunch with the Cheerios, like Quinn had told her to, and was shocked to learn that they didn’t really gossip that much. There was the bored “Hey, did you hear about…” that every group had, but it was mostly about the girls themselves. They talked about their hair and other silly stuff, but they also offered support to the girl who’s parents were getting a rough divorce, and consoled the girl who’s boyfriend had dumped her for somebody on the soccer team.  
Afternoon practice had been brutal. They had gone until seven thirty, and had only stopped then because Sue had to film a Sue’s Corner segment, which they were required to watch. Brittany told her absently that the practices frequently went until eight or nine, and it wasn’t uncommon to have one until ten at night.  
Brittany had then squealed, surprising Rachel and summoning Santana and Quinn over.   
“What is it, Brit?” Santana asked absently. It’s not as if Brittany was displaying any odd behavior, for her at least.  
“Rachels sleeping over with us at Quinn’s house!” Brittany said excitedly, hopping up and down quickly. “That means that we-“  
“Yes, she’s sleeping over.” Quinn cut in swiftly and smoothly, taking Brittany away from the other two girls speedily, and then appeared to lecture her.  
Rachel turned to Santana. “What’s going on?”  
“What do you mean? You’re spending the night, right?” Santana deflected. “We’d better get going. Q’s going to want to get there soon, so we can all shower before we have any real fun.” Her eyes lit up. “Quinn’s house is huge. They have three bathrooms and a master bath, so we can all shower at the same time. Her mom’s usually drunk, so she’ll be out of the picture at about eight. Then we’ll have free reign until we get bored and go to sleep.”  
“That sounds like a lot of fun.” Rachel said with anticipation, but also with a good dose of trepidation. The way Quinn had pulled away Brittany made her wonder if she was really going to have any fun tonight at all, or if the fun would be at her expense. She shook her nervousness; the girls had said that they were sisters now. Sisters didn’t do inexplicably mean things to each other.  
After talking to Santana for another minute or so, they all walked to Quinn’s car and piled in, Santana in the passenger’s seat, with Brittany and Rachel in the back.   
Rachel didn’t mind being in the back. Actually, she almost prefered it. Her dads had gotten pulled over on multiple occasions for having a child in the front seat, as she was so short and police only got a couple second’s view.   
They chatted lightly in the car as Quinn drove up to an enormous house, classy and elegant, but monsterous in size. Rachel gaped at it for a minute before getting out of the car and heading inside with the other girls, pulling her white Cheerio jacket tightly around herself. It was much colder than she had thought it would be that morning.  
They scurried inside, Santana and Brittany branching off in different directions to find the showers that the other brunette had told Rachel about. Quinn kept walking forward, and Rachel followed her, walking up a few flights of stairs and turning into a pristine bedroom that was obviously Quinns. There were cheerleading posters on the walls, which were painted a stark white. The bedspread was a dark red, darker than the uniforms they had on. The floor was a plush mocha-brown color, and was soft to step on.   
“You’ll be showering in there.” Quinn pointed to a door that led into a private bathroom. “Feel free to use any soaps you find, but don’t use my razor.”  
Rachel nodded. “Thank you for letting me into your home.” She said solomly, and smiled as she took off her socks and shoes.  
A towel flew at her, hitting the side of her head. A startled laugh came from Quinn.   
“I thought that you would catch that!” She snickered slightly before leaving, heading towards what Rachel could only assume was another bathroom, leaving her alone in the room.  
She set towards the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her; a force of habit, not of worry. Rachel took a minute to take in everything from around her, gaping at what Quinn had.   
Her bag on the floor, she stipped quickly and placed her folded uniform onto the counter before stepping into the shower. After reveling in the water for a brief moment, Rachel used the shampoo and conditioner that rested on a shelf on the side of the shower opposite to the showerhead. She squirted some of the shampoo into her hand, and was hit with the smell of pears. She quickly scrubbed her hair, using some of the matching conditioner as well. Scrubbing herself down with the body soap, Rachel determined that she was clean, and had used enough of the Fabray’s hot water. She shut off the faucet and stepped out, quickly pulling her hair into a tight bun and drying herself off with the towel.  
Her pajamas were in her bag, so she opened it up and threw on her worn-out shorts and blue slushee-stained shirt.   
She stepped out of the bathroom, taking a deep breath of colder air after being in the steam for a while. Brittany was already there, lying on the bed with her hair wrapped in a hair turban. She was texting somebody, but threw her phone onto the bed behind her as soon as she saw Rachel.  
“Hey!” She rolled off the bed and bounced over to Rachel enthusiastically. “I’m gonna do your nails.” She insisted, shoving Rachel lightly towards a cushioned chair next to a window.  
She sat down, and extended her hands.  
“You can’t look until I’m done!”   
Rachel smiled, and made a show of looking anywhere but her nails. After a few seconds, she felt a cool liquid start on the tips of her fingers. She laid back and relaxed, waiting for Brit to finish her nails and the other girls to finish their showers.


	6. Chapter 6

“Santana, truth or dare?” Brittany asked cheerily.  
“I don’t want your dares, Brit. Truth.” Santana rolled her eyes. Rachel could see why. Brittany always came up with weird dares, and bowing out wasn’t allowed.  
“If you had to choose between shampoo and conditioner, which one would you keep?” The blond asked airily.   
Rachel smiled softly. It was nice to be included in something. They had been hanging out for a while, and had just started playing truth or dare.  
“Shampoo.” Santana answered easily. She turned and sneered. “Rachel, truth or dare?”  
“Dare.” There was no way she was going to be seen as a coward. There was no hesitation in her answer.  
The three experienced Cheerios glanced at each other deviously. “I dare you to…” Santana began, in a tone that made Rachel very nervous. “…call up Puckerman and tell him that you want him, but that you don’t want to get tied down with labels on a relationship.”  
Rachel’s eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. Brittany clapped, while Quinn looked indifferent.  
“I can’t do that!” She exclaimed. “I don’t even like him!”  
Santana rolled her eyes. “You don’t have to like him.” She said, exasperated. “You can even use my phone. After you tell him that, you just have to wait to see how he’ll respond, then tell him it was a dare. He’ll probably hang up after that.”  
Rachel was still uneasy. “Won’t he get angry?”  
Quinn looked at her and shrugged. “Why do you care? I thought you didn’t like him.”  
Brittany gasped. “We should give her an alternate dare, and make her do something for us!” She sounded like she had rehearsed the sentence. Rachel just figured that she had thought about it a couple of times before thinking to say it aloud.  
She jumped on the idea. “Yes! I like that much better.”   
Santana scowled at Brittany, but didn’t seem to want to go against her, and nodded.   
“Fine. Berry, you have to call somebody else and tell him the same thing. It has to be a guy that we all know, though.”   
Rachel nodded. “Blaine Anderson!” She remembered being with Brittany and Santana when they had met him at the coffee house. Blaine, Kurt, and herself were going out to coffee when they bumped into each other, and Quinn had to have met him somewhere.  
“I’ve never met him.” Quinn crushed her with one sentence.  
Rachel pouted. “Fine. I’m calling Kurt.”  
The girls all groaned, but it was completely withing the rules to call him.  
She picked up Santana’s phone, and dialed his number. Rachel put him on speakerphone, and held the device within the circle she and the other girls had created. He noticed by the third ring, and they leaned in eagerly to listen better.  
“No, she’d dead. This is her son.” Kurt said on the other end of the line.  
“Uh…Kurt?” Rachel said timidly.  
“Rachel? Why are you calling me at eleven? You know I need my beauty sleep. Who’s phone are you calling from?”  
“Um…Santanas. Kurt, I have to tell you something.”  
She heard him stop breathing on the other end. “Oh my God.” He said finally. “Are you pregnant?”  
Quinn covered her mouth to hold back a laugh, and Santana’s mouth popped open, a look of pure glee in her eyes. Brittany actually seemed concerned, and looked over to Rachel, mouthing ‘Are you’?  
“No!” She practically shouted.  
“Thank the heavens! Then what is it?”  
“Actually, Kurt, I ummm…I want you but I don’t want to put labels on our relationship.”  
Kurt was silent.   
“Kurt?”  
“Whose phone did you say you were using?” He asked, ignoring her question.  
“Santanas.”  
“Am I correct to assume that this was a dare, and you asked me because I’m gay and wouldn’t even consider taking you up on that?”  
“Yes.”  
“Alright. Have fun ladies. Goodnight Rachel. Don’t call me again after ten thirty unless you’re pregnant, dead, or about to become one of those things.” With that, he hung up on them, not waiting for a returned goodnight.  
The girls sat for a minute, stunned, before bursting into laughter. Brittany leaned over to Rachel and rubbed her stomach for a minute, whispering ‘Goodnight, baby.’.   
“Britt, you know she’s not pregnant, right?” Quinn asked.  
“Then why would Kurt think that she is?” Brittany countered, caught up in her confusing logic.  
“Because he knew something was up and that I would only call him this late if something was really wrong or I forgot how late it was.”  
Still with a puzzled look on her face, Brittany leaned back and laid her head on Santana’s shoulder.  
“I’m getting tired, too.” Santana said.  
“Same here.” Quinn chimed in. They got up, Brittany and Santana heading for what looked like a dresser, and pulled down a bed. Quinn climbed into her own bed, and Rachel waited for somebody to tell her where to go.  
“Come on stupid.” Quinn gestured next to her on the bed. “Turn off the lights on your way up.”  
Rachel got up gracefully and flipped the light switch, using her cell phone as a light into Quinn’s bed. She crawled under the covers and closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep. It was surprisingly easy, and soon she was out.


End file.
